


Till dawn do us part

by Queen_AngelX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_AngelX/pseuds/Queen_AngelX
Summary: Will they survive this apocalypse or not
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of my zombie apocalypse haikyuu AU thank you for reading The first chapter is hinata's pov

“Oi, dumbass it’s time to pack up!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata as he picks up the balls from practice. “Alright alright I am!” Hinata snickered back running to help pick up the balls. After a few minutes' pass the boys finally finished packing up and they head home. Hinata finally made it home and was ready for dinner after a long bike ride. “I'm home!” the orange haired boy yelled as he took off his shoes. “Welcome home honey...food is ready in the kitchen for you” Hinata’s mom replied with a sweet smile. Hinata ran to the kitchen to get his food and then get ready for the next day. 

{1:08am} 

“EMERGENCY BROADCAST MESSAGE...ISSUED BY THE JAPAN GOVERNMENT THIS IS NOT A DRILL” the loud continuous beeping and robotic voice sounded from the tv and phones in Hinata’s house causing everyone to wake. He ran into the living room and rubbing his eyes to see what was happing. His mom and little sister were already in there “what’s going on”. “I don’t know come sit and watch” his mom replied patting the spot next to her inviting him to sit down. “CONTAGIOUS DISEASE SPREADING RAPILY ACROSS AOMORI, TOHOKU” the voice on the TV continued. “DON’T LEAVE YOUR HOME UNLESS IT’S AN EMERGENCY”. After a few minutes the broadcast shut off and went back to regular. “Mom is that going to hit us?” Natsu asked holding onto her mom's arm. “Hopefully it won’t sweetheart...for now let's just go back to sleep and see what happens”. Hinata stays quiet and walks back to his room. 

The next couple of days were normal. Everyone stayed to their normal schedule as if nothing had happened. Hinata couldn’t get the broadcast out of his head what if it did hit them, what would happen? He didn’t ask anyone about it, no one in the club said anything either but they seemed on egad after that day but no one said anything. “Oh no...” Hinata’s mom broke the silence with a worrying tone. “What’s wrong mom” Hinata asked looking up from his food. “That disease has spread into Akita and Iwate” she answered. Hinata’s eyes widen but he doesn't say anything and goes back to his food. He didn’t want to think about it so after he finished eating, he decided to go to bed. 

The next day seemed like an apocalypse was going to happen but, little did he know that was why. People where stocking up on food and water and other important accessories. His mom did the same and it made Hinata worry even more. The next day they announced that all schools would be shut down in the Miyagi Prefecture intel further notice. Which also meant no volleyball practice and that upset a Hinata lot. “I hope this ends soon” Hinata complained for the fifth time that day. “We’ll have to be patience and wait for it to pass baby” his mom said and patted his head. Hinata groaned and went back to his room and decided to text Kageyama. 

Hinata: Heyyyy! How are you holding up? 

Kageyama: Fine. What do you want? 

Hinata: Just bored I haaate this. 

Kageyama: Of course, now leave me alone. 

Hinata: RUDE!! 

For a couple of days, it was quite and nothing happened it all seemed pointless to Hinata why there were doing this. They weren't allowed to go outside and had to look the doors and windows it’s only a disease why do we need to look our doors he thought. One day finally something happened but it didn’t seem good. There was a loud noise that sounded like a car coming to halt really fast then doors open then close. The worst part was the screaming that was heard after. Hinata ran to the living room and his heart sunk at the sight of people running from what seemed like another human but at the same time it wasn’t. It was alive but at the same time dead, it was like someone had just crawled out of their grave. Could it be a zombie, no they aren’t real, right? Hinata thought to himself. It was impossible, is this what the disease was. Does it turn people into zombies? 

Hinata was pulled out of his train of thought when his mom pulled him away from the window and shut the blinds. “Go to your room and stay there till they leave” his mom said as she pushed him away. Hinata ran to his room and shut the door and sat down and started to think about what he saw. What did he see? Was it really a zombie? What does this disease do to people and how did it happen? He ended up falling asleep hoping it’s all fake. Hours later he was woken up by the sounds of screaming. Hinata flew up, his heart was beating fast and he couldn’t control his breathing. The screams sounded too close for comfort and sounded too familiar for his liking. He finally got up and walked out of his room and the screams were getting louder and that made him worry even more. When Hinata turned the corner, his eyes widen and he lost his breath. 

One of those zombie people somehow got in and attacked his mom and little sister. By the looks of it Natsu was already gone. “M-mom...” was all Hinata could say watching her struggle to get the zombie off of her. “HINATA RUN...PLEASE LEAVE FIND SOME PLACE SAFE” his mom yelled turning to look at him with tears running down her face. “But what about you I-” he was cut off “don’t worry about me please just go RUN”. Hinata didn’t want to leave his mom behind but before he could say anything his legs were already taking him away. When he was out of the house all he did was run, he didn’t know where he was going but he just ran. Hinata stopped at the sight of another person but he couldn’t tell if it was even a human. The person finally turned around and looked at Hinata. “Hinata?” 

“Noya?” Hinata was surprised that he had found Noya out here “what are you doing” he asked. “I’ll tell you later just come with me” Noya said walking up to Hinata and grabbed his arm and started running. It was dark out but he didn’t know what time it was or how long it’s been. After what seemed like forever of running, they made it. “Why did you bring me to the gym?” Hinata asked as they slow down when they made it to the front of the Karasuno Gym. “A few us of us have gathered here and I went out to find people and happened to run into you, now come on before they see us” Noya said pulling Hinata. They walked to the door and Noya knocked on it and after a few seconds it opened. They walked in and everyone turned to look. The door shut behind them and Hinata turned around the see who had opened the door. 

“NOYA, you’re back” Tanaka yelled walking from the door. “Yeah and I was only able to find Hinata” he replied. “Well I think that’s enough for tonight, it’s late and we don’t know how many of those things are out there” someone said with made Hinata jump and turn around to see their captain Daichi. Hinata looked around to see everyone there, Noya was walking over to Suga and Asahi with Daichi and Tanaka walking close behind, Kageyama was sitting up against the wall alone, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sitting with their heads down. It felt weird since they only used the gym for volleyball, it didn’t feel right and it scared Hinata. He walked over to Kageyama and sat down by him but not to close. 

“So, do you know what's going on?” he asked 

“I don’t know Daichi said when we get everyone, he was going to talk about it” the setter said looking over at their captain who was talking to Suga and Asahi. 

“Alright, everyone come here please” Daichi said and everyone got up and walked over to what seemed like a little office place. There was a table that had paper on it everyone gathered around it. “Ok what me, Suga, and Asahi have gathered from what information we have the only real expiation is that this is an apocalypse” Daichi looked up at everyone who seemed confused. 

“So, you’re saying that this is a zombie apocalypse?” Tsukishima snickered. 

“I know it seems dumb but it’s the only expiation to this” the captain answered 

“I thought those were fake and were only used in movies?” Hinata asked 

“Does this seem fake dumbass!” the black- and blue-eyed boy said back with a bite in his voice 

“Stop, this is no time to fight, yes Hinata they are used in movies but this is real” Daichi said with a strong tone. 

“Whatever this virus is, it seems like it turned people into living zombies” Suga said looking the paper in his hands. 

“Shouldn’t we board up the door so we can be safer?” the shy ace asked with a worried look looking at Daichi. 

“Noya got wood when he went out so him and Tanaka will do that” Daichi answered “and tomorrow we’ll see what it looks like and well try and get food since we’ll probably be here for a while.” 

Everyone nodded their heads and went back to where they were siting and Noya and Tanaka went to work on the door. Hinata didn’t want to believe that this was real but it was. Were they going to die out here? Would this ever end? Hinata pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs and put his head down. The image of his mom and little sister flashed in his mind and it hurt. He wanted to save them but he couldn’t. How are they going to survive? They don’t have any weapons to defend themselves from the zombies. Hinata fall asleep after a few minutes 

Hinata woke up from talking and saw Noya and Tanaka walking back into the gym with bags. He got up walked over to them “what’s this” he asked pointing at the bags. “We went out and got some stuff from houses that were empty” Tanaka answered while opening the bags. 

“What did you two get” Daichi asked 

“We got some weapons like bats and crowbars” Noya answered holding up a bat. 

“And we got some food so we don’t stave” Tanaka laughed. 

“That’s good, where’s Suga and Asahi?” Daichi said 

“Right here” a voice came out from behind them “sorry we took too long” Suga same pulling something. 

“We found a few things that should be useful” Asahi commented. 

They unpacked everything and ended up finding some useful things. Suga found a toaster oven so they could heat up their food. Hinata didn’t know how long it was going to last since there was a chance that the power would go out but if was good to have in the meantime. For a while nothing happened, they would see some zombies when they went on raids to get food but not a lot really happened. Hinata wondered how long it would be before they run out of stuff and have to leave. Every passing night it seemed like it was getting harder to sleep. Hinata would wake up in the middle of the night from flashbacks of his mom. He missed them but never said anything about it but he didn’t want to and never will. One night a hoard of zombies attacked the gym. Noya and Daichi killed them but it took a while since a bat isn’t the strongest thing to use but it’s all they had. 

“Wouldn’t a gun work better on these things” Noya complained 

“Where do you think we’ll find a gun stupid” Tsukishima said annoyed 

“Maybe one of the houses might have one” Hinata said 

“Maybe, but for now we’ll have to use what we have” Daichi said ending the conversation before anything started. 

Luckily the gym had showers so they could clean themselves but they only have one change of clothes so they had to be hand washed. They got some AID packs from houses just in case and had a pretty good stock of stuff. Everyone had their own sleeping bags so they didn’t have to sleep on the cold floor. It seemed like they were going to be fine. Maybe they might make it out alive and be able to survive. 

It’s been about a month and still nothing has happened but they are running out of houses to raid, they have to go farther out from where they stay to be able to find stuff to bring back. At night Hinata woke up from a flashback and over heard a conversation from what sounded like Daichi and Suga. 

“So, what’s your plan?” 

“I say in about a week we leave and move to somewhere else cause we’re running out of stuff here” 

“Where would we go?” 

“I want to try heading to Sendai it’s not too far and would only take us A couple of hours to get there” 

“I guess that sounds good” 

“Ok we’ll talk about this tomorrow with everyone” 

It went silent after and Hinata ended up falling asleep. The next day after the raid Daichi called everyone over and sat down in a circle. 

“Alright I have a plan since we are running out of houses to raid in about a week we are going to leave and go find another place to stay” Daichi said looking around at everyone. Their faces told Dachi that they weren't happy with his plan but they also knew thy didn’t have a choice. 

“Where are we going to go?” Noya asked 

“We were going to head to Sendai and find a place to stay there” Suga answered 

Everyone just looked around and accepted fate. Suga and Daichi went to talk out the plan and when they will leave after everyone just went back to doing what they were doing. Hinata didn’t want to leave but sadly he had no choice. Three days before they planned to leave, they were attacked by zombies on a raid Tanaka ended up getting scratched on the arm but nothing too bad. They cleaned it with alcohol and wrapped it up. Everyone started freaking out thinking he was going to turn but nothing happened. Finally, the day that they were going to leave made it. Hinata wasn’t happy and he didn’t think anyone was. They had to leave the place they felt safe in and go out to a place where they didn’t know what was going to happen. They started packing up their stuff no one really said anything till it was time. 

“Is everyone ready?” Daichi asked 

“Yeah” everyone said together 

They all headed out on their long journey to find a new safe home leaving there beloved school and gym behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed to be getting better

Hinata could feel an overwhelming feeling but couldn’t place what it was he shook it off as being scared but it felt more than that. They had only been walking for about ten minutes but it felt like forever. 

“So how long is it going to take for us to get there?” Hinata complained. 

“Hopefully not to long but there will be a delay cause of the zombies” Daichi replied. 

“HEY GUYS...come look” Noya yelled from the house he was in “this might be useful” 

Noya walked out of the house holding something behind his back. When he pulled the object out everyone's faces light up with surprise. Noya was holding a gun with some extra ammo. It must have been pure luck if them finding it but no one complained about it but they had one problem, no one knew how to handle a gun. 

“Well that’s great but no one can use a gun” Tsuki snickered 

“Yeah, but shouldn’t we let Daichi use it” Yamaguchi said. Everyone turned to look at Daichi and nodded 

“Just hope it makes it till we can find a safe place to stay” Daichi said in a slight whisper. 

“I found a box of ammo so it should last long enough so don’t worry captain” Noya said hitting Daichi on the back. 

Daichi tested out the gun and he was able to handle it enough to use it. It was a bit easier to fight off the zombies with the gun but they only had one and only used it if there were to many zombies to fight off. Every once in a while, someone would have to many zombies to handle with by themselves. Everyone was starting to lose hope in Daichi's plan, it seemed like there were just more and more zombies each time they turned a corner. 

It didn’t help Hinata that the feeling he had was just getting more and more overwhelming with more time that pasted. He didn’t like it, He wanted to go back home with his mom and sister but he couldn’t. They had to live like this now and hope it would get better. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever of walking Daichi announced that they had made it to Sendai it took them longer than expected since they had to stop to eat every few hours. The sun was already setting, it took them almost a full day to get to Sendai. Asahi and Daichi went a found a stable house to stay in for the night. Everyone settled into the rooms, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka took the master bedroom. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama took the other bedroom. 

After everyone finished putting their stuff down Suga had already started making food. Luckily there was still power so Suga was able to heat up the canned food Noya and Tanaka was able to find in the houses they raided on the way there. After eating Noya boarded up the door for the night just in case. Every night that pasted it got harder for the team to sleep; some woke up crying but no one said anything to them. Hinata didn’t have really anymore flashbacks but it still hurt him to think about it. He wanted to see his mom and sister. He just wanted to go back to normal. After a while Hinata was finally able to fall asleep. 

The next day they left to move farther in the town to hope to find more places and more food and supplies. One day when Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka went out to raid they found a house that seemed to have already been raided. 

“Could there be more people out here?” Hinata asked looking around 

“Maybe, but we don’t want to stay out long we don’t know if they are nice” Tanaka replied turning to look at the door. 

“Yeah” Hinata nodded walking out with Tanaka. 

Noya told Daichi about it and Daichi said to keep an eye out and not to lower their guard. Hinata had a moment of hope, what if the people could help them survive and make it. It’s been about a month since the apocalypse started but they keep hope that something good would happen. 

One day dread was brought to the team. One day Tanaka came running back to the safe house by himself with was no good sign to Daichi and Suga who would stay at the house to keep watch. 

“DAICHI, SUGA” Tanaka yelled running through the door. 

“What, what happened” Daichi said turning around in a panic 

Tanaka stopped and tried to slow his breathing, “a hoard of zombies attacked us on our way back and Noya tried to help Hinata and got bitten by it.” Daichi's heart skipped a beat they had made it so far why did this happen now. Before Daichi said anything Suga ran and got an AID kit. Tanaka leaded them to where Noya was. When they got there, he was sitting up against a wall holding his arm. 

“Oh my God” Suga said looking at the bite on Noya’s arm, it looked horrible even though it just happened it already looked infected. 

“I’m going to die...Oh my God I'm going to die” Noya said with tears rolling down his cheeks. The pain in his voice shock everyone. 

“No, you’re not we can fix this right, right Suga” Tanaka said looking at Suga with tears in his eyes. Suga sat back looking at Noya’s arm he had read about what happened if your bit by one and said the only way to stop it from spreading was to cut the infected place off, but if they cut Noya’s arm off he would die from blood loss of or his arm would get infected since they didn’t have the right tools and no one had any knowledge on how to fix it. Suga didn’t give up, he grabbed the alcohol and put it on the bite. Noya screamed from the pain of it cleaning the wound. 

Suga wrapped it up and they walked him back to the house. They set him on the bed in the master bedroom. 

“Noya I want you to stay here and we’ll watch what happens and see if cleaning the bite will stop the infection, just pray for the best” Suga said walking to the door to leave. 

“Suga” Noya said making Suga stop and turn around “I'm going to turn...there’s no stopping it” Noya said biting his lip trying to hold his tears. 

“I know but I want to try...I'm not giving up” Suga said walking out of the room trying not to cry. He walked into the living room to see Hinata on the ground crying with Daichi and Tanaka next to him. 

“I-it’s my fault...Noya is going to die because of me” Hinata cried through his hands 

“Dumbass it’s not your fault...Noya tried to protect you don’t blame yourself for something like that” Kageyama said walking over to Hinata. 

Daichi looked up and saw Suga with tears in his eyes and walked over to him. 

“So, how’s Noya?” Daichi asked walking away to talk to Suga 

“I don’t think he’s going to make it...he might only have a few day’s left” Suga said looking down. Daichi put his hand on Suga’s shoulder. 

“There’s nothing we can do I hate to say it but it’s true” Daichi said rubbing Suga’s arm 

After that day time seemed to slow down. Daichi made sure to go on the raids with the gun and left Suga and Asahi at the house with Noya. The bite was getting worse and worse by the hour. Noya was losing the ability to talk or move. His skin was turning green with a hint of blue. He didn’t have much time left. The only way to end his pain with to take his life. 

The team talked it over and decided it was the only option. They told Noya even though he could say anything but by the look in his eyes they knew that he knew it was the only choice. Suga and Asahi helped carry Noya outside and set him up against a wall of a house. No one could bear to watch as Daichi put to gun up to Noya’s head. Noya closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Daichi heisted for a minute then finally pulled the trigger. Everyone jumped at the sound of the gun going off but no one looked back. Suga and Daichi buried Noya and after everyone went to pray at the loss of their friend. He had helped them get to where they are now. 

Hope was starting to flow away from the team. With each house they raided had seemed to be emptied out already. Hinata seemed to had been affected by Noya’s death the most. He had the overwhelming feeling of guilt. If Hinata was stronger he could have defended himself. The death of their beloved libero hurt everyone in different ways. 

One day everyone decided to move their safe house. They walked farther into town and found a safer place. With their luck the place was already raided but they still used it. Hinata. Daichi, and Asahi went out to from some food since they were running out and fast. 

Hinata went off on his own and went upstairs to look for stuff that could be useful. He stopped when he heard rustling from one of the rooms. Hinata started walking to the room and got to the door way and the noise stopped. Hinata started to walk into the room then felt something hit him in the head making him fall down. Hinata looked up to see what hit him and saw a person but he couldn’t make out who it was. 

Hinata screamed without realizing and saw Daichi and Asahi run up the stairs to see what happened. 

“Hinata! Are you ok?” Asahi asking running up to him. Hinata pointed to the human figure standing in front of him. Asahi turned to look at where Hinata was pointing. Daichi walked over holding the gun out ready if anything happened. The figure slowly walked out dropping what seemed like a bat and put his hands up. 

“Now there’s no need to shot me...I’m not going to hurt you” the person said walking out into the light. The person had red hair and was really tall well at least to Hinata he was. “It’s just shrimpy here scared me and I reacted.” he said 

“Hold on do we know you?” Daichi asked standing up 

“Well I hope you remember me” the person laughed 

“Wait” Hinata said standing up rubbing his head “aren’t you Tendou from Shiratorizawa?” 

He dropped his arms “you’ve guessed correct shrimpy” 

Hinata huffed at the name “how did you get here?” Daichi asked putting the gun down 

“Well, me and Wakatoshi decided to use our school as a base to stay safe from the zombies” Tendou said picking up his bat. The boy's hair was longer than when they first time him. Well everyone looked different than before. 

“Well that sounds smart” Asahi said watching Tendou walk back into the room and grab a bag 

“Yeah, HEY want to come with me, we have plenty of room and it a lot saver then out here” Tendou said while walking past the three boys. 

“I mean sure but we aren’t the only ones” Daichi answered “if you want, we can go get the other ones then you can take us” 

“Sure, I'll follow you” Tendou said turning around 

Daichi took them back to the safe house and told everyone what they were doing. Everyone packed their stuff up and then followed Tendou to the school. When they got there, they were amazed by what they had done. There was barbwire fence at the top of the gate and around the school. Tendou opened the gate and let everyone in. 

They followed Tendou into the school and went to the cafeteria where there were a few people there but not many. 

“Wow” Hinata said looking around the place. Tendou had already walked off 

“Wait., hold on” Tsukishima said walking other so a man with black spiked hair “umm excuse me” he said taping on the boys' shoulder. The boy turned around and they were surprised by who it was. 

“Kuroo” Tsuki said taken back by the look on his face 

“Tsukiii” Kuroo said standing up hugging him 

“Ugh get off of me, what’s wrong with you” Tsukishima snicked pushing Kuroo off of him 

“Kuroo!” Hinata yelled running over to him “wait where’s Kenma” he asked. Kuroo’s eyes widen then looks away trying to hide his tears. 

“Oh...no don’t tell me” Hinata said looking at Kuroo 

“Yes...K-Kenma is gone...” Kuroo said trying his best not to cry 

No one said anything because they knew how it felt to lose someone. Kuroo sat down and so did everyone else. Hinata didn’t say anything else after that. 

“Oh, I see you found someone” Tendou said from behind them with Ushijima holding some cans of food. 

“Yeah he's a close friend of ours” Daichi said looking up at him 

“Well here I made some food...I hope you all can make yourselves at home here” Tendou said while passing out the food. 

“Thanks, by the way how long did it take you two to make this?” Suga asked 

Tendou sat down with the group “well not to long about a month I think” 

“Oh ok, well it’s a good thing Hinata found you” Daichi laughed 

“Yeah but he hit me, and it hurt!” Hinata cried while rubbing his head 

“Yeah” Tendou laughed “sorry about that shrimpy” 

“That’s not my name” Hinata mumbled looking away. 

The team laughed and talked for a while. Everyone set up there sleeping bags and got a spot to sleep for the night. After everyone woke up Tendou asked some people to go on a raid. Asahi and Daichi joined him and Ushijima to find some stuff. They were out for a while but came back with some good things. They ended up finding another gun even though Tendou had already found a few. 

Tanaka hasn’t said much since Noya passed but everyone respected him and didn’t push him to talk. After a while he started helping with going on raids. Hinata and Kageyama would help cook food for everyone that was staying there. 

Everyone seemed to be gaining back the hope they had lost. Maybe just maybe that might make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2 of my story...I wanna thank um_n0p3_ in on instagram for helping me get this far but i hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter   
> !TW! suicide

It’s been months since they found a safe place to stay at Shiratorizawa with Tendou and Ushijima. The apocalypse has been worse and worse, there has been many zombies who have been able to make it in the building. Many haven’t made it either from old bites or from getting sick, and Tanaka had gone missing on one of the raids and they had no luck with finding him but they all tried to keep hope. 

Till one day, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Tendou went out the get more food. They had to go far away from the safe hold since they have already raided the houses by the school. 

Hinata: Do you think this will end soon? 

Tendou: It’s possible but I don’t know it seems to be getting worse. 

They all sigh cause Tendou was telling the truth and they all knew it. After many hours of walking they were able to find some stuff in the houses. It wasn’t a lot but still useful. 

“AHHHHH”, they all turn around in shock. “Yamaguchi!” Tsuki yells running to where the scream came from. Tendou followed with his gun ready to use if needed. Yamaguchi was laying on the ground with a zombie by his feet. There was blood by his leg, Tsukishima ran up to him and his eyes widen at the sight of a bite mark on his ankle. “Oh my God, Hinata! Give me the knife and the med kit” he yells 

“Wait what if I bleed out!” Yams cries out. “You're not, we brought stuff just in chase this happened” Tendou said getting the med kit out. Hinata ran over and handed Tsuki the knife. “Ok, Breath in and when I get too three, I’m going to cut right here” he pointed with the knife. Yamaguchi nodded and looked away. Tendou was right next to him ready to wrap it and stop the bleeding. “Ok, one... two.... three” Tsuki pushed down and Yams yelled from the pain since they didn’t have anything to numb it. Tendou rushed and placed a towel on the spot to slow the bleeding the wrapped it up. “Ok me and Tsukishima will help Yamaguchi, Hinata you get the bags”. 

Hinata grabbed the bags and they headed back to the safe hold. It took longer to get back since Yams was hurt and they had to take breaks. 

“I’m sorry” Yamaguchi said 

“It’s not your fault so stop saying sorry” Tsuki said 

They finally made it back and Tendou look Yams to room so he could rest. Hinata and Tsuki told the rest what had happened. 

“Well, at least you were able to stop the infection before it got bad” Suga said 

“Yeah” Hinata replied 

They all headed to sleep. Tsuki went and stayed with Yamas. They all had trouble sleeping since Tanaka went missing. They had already lost two of their friends no, family to this apocalypse and almost another one. Hinata was starting to lose hope but he couldn't, he wanted to live and make it so he pushed through. 

Later that night the team was woken up from people yelling. Daichi sat up and looked over to see Kuroo rushing to get a gun from his bag. 

“What’s going on” Daichi asked the former captain. 

“They got in again and some made it into the school so stay here please” Kuroo said running off yelling the last part. 

Tsuki was still with Yams but should be safe. Hinata’s heart started beating faster and faster. He moved closer to Kageyama to try and stay calm. Kageyama looked over at Hinata but didn’t say anything. 

A few minutes pass and still no one showed back up. Everyone else was packing and running out of the building while the team had moved to a corner of the cafeteria of the school. 

Finally, after was seemed like forever Tendou, Ushijima, and a few others walked back in with their guns. Hinata watched them try to calm down the remanding people that didn’t run out of the school. One thing, Kuroo wasn’t there with the rest of them. He got up and ran over to Tendou and Ushijima. 

“Hey where's Kuroo, he went with you, why didn’t he come back with you” Hinata asked trying to calm his breathing. Ushijima turned around and gave Hinata the look of sorrow. Hinata knew what that meant. Tendou was sitting with his head down on the table. Ushijima looked back at him and put and hand on his shoulder. 

“H-he didn’t make it” Tendou said looking up at Hinata. “I’m so sorry” 

Hinata looked down and turned around to go back to his group. 

“Wait did Tsuki and Yams come back?” Tendou asked. Hinata turned back around. 

“No why? Aren’t they safe in the room that Yamaguchi was staying in?” Hinata asked 

Tendou’s eyes widen, he shoots up and runs out of the room down the hall Ushijima and Hinata followed him. Tendou stops in front of the room and looks in. He made and face that Hinata didn’t like. Hinata ran over to him and looked in and no one was there. 

“No... no... no...NO!” Tendou yells running down the hall looking in each room he pasted. Ushijima and Hinata follow him till he stops and his face lights up for what seemed like and second. The three of them ran into the room. Yams was on the ground holding Tsuki in his arms. 

There was a zombie laying on the ground Tendou shot it even though it was already dead. 

“What the hell happened” Tendou cursed walking over to yams. 

“H-he got bite trying to save me” Yamaguchi said through sobs 

“Where at” Ushijima asked 

“On his neck” Yams said moving Tsuki’s head to show them 

He had already lost a lot of blood and was unconscious and it wouldn’t be to long till he would turn. 

“You can go ahead and do it” Yams said putting Tsuki down and moving away “I don’t want to see him suffering anymore”. Yams said while Ushijima helped him up. 

Tendou knew what he meant and moved over to Tsuki and looked down at him. Everyone looked away then Tendou pulled the trigger. The sound sounded too familiar to them. They didn’t waste any time. They walked back to the cafeteria, Tendou went to go get food. Daichi and Suga were trying to comfort Yamaguchi. 

After they ate, everyone went to sleep or at least they tried to. The next day Tendou made a plan to leave since the school wasn’t safe anymore. That day the only people left in the school was them everyone else ended up leaving. 

“Ok we plan on moving closer to Tokyo in hopes to find some people there” Tendou said explaining what they were going to do. It was only Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Tendou, and Ushijima left. They had lost so many people this plan was there only hope. They packed some stuff and everyone got and gun and some ammo. 

They all headed out not knowing what was ahead of them. They had already lost many close people it was there last hope. After a couple of hours of walking they set up there sleeping bags in a house since it started getting dark. 

They all had trouble sleeping. The fear of zombies breaking in and killing them all keep Hinata up. Wished everything could just go back to normal when they only had to worry about if they were going win the next volleyball game. Or if he was going to pass a test. 

Why did it have to happen to them? In the morning they headed back out. Hopefully they only had to walk for a few more hours till they make it to Tokyo. 

“It shouldn’t be too long till me make it” Tendou yelled out to the group looking at the map he had found. 

After two hours they finally made it to Tokyo. They stopped and set up at the first house and go out and find more food. Tendou and Hinata went out while the rest set up. 

“Do you really think we’ll make it out here?” Hinata askes 

“I don’t know” Tendou said looking down 

“Hello?” a voice echoed through the empty house. Tendou and Hinata jumped and turned around. Tendou got the gun ready just in case whoever it was is hostile. 

“Who’s there?” Tendou said walking to where the voice came from. 

There was no response but quite footsteps could be heard. Soon after a few seconds a brown-haired boy walked around the corner. He looked beat up and tried and his eyes were red either from crying or lack of sleep. 

“Are you ok, you look horrible” Tendou said putting the gun down. 

“Yeah just tried” the brown-haired boy replied “Hold on, you two look familiar” 

It took Hinata a minute to realize that the brown-haired boy in front of them was the grand king Oikawa Tooru. 

“Oikawa?” Hinata asked 

“Wait woooah, oh my God it is!” Tendou said with a smirk 

“Oh, shrimpy and the guess monster” Oikawa said 

They were interrupted when a zombie busted through the door. They all jumped and turned to look. Tendou pointed the gun at the zombie and shot. 

“We should get going it’s getting late, why don’t you come with us” Tendou said turning to Oikawa 

“I’ll pass, I’m going to stay here” Oikawa said turning to look down the hall 

“Why it’s not safe out here alone” 

Oikawa looked down at his feet “I’m staying here with him” 

“Who?” Tendou asked 

“Iwaizumi” Hinata said looking over at Oikawa 

Oikawa nodded “He got bite and I'm staying here with him till the end even if I die, so go on” Oikawa looked up “I’m not leaving him alone” 

Tendou sighed and nodded. Oikawa turned away from them and walked down the hall. Hinata and Tendou walked out the house. For a while they walked in silence till Hinata spoke. 

“I don’t blame him” He said looking down at the ground 

“Why waste your life, doesn't he want to survive” Tendou said “Wouldn’t his friend want that for him” 

“I don’t know but, if he wants to stay here with him let him” Hinata replied “Yamaguchi hasn’t said anything since Tsuki died, the same thing probably went through his head” 

“Would you do that” Tendou asked 

“I don’t know...maybe if it came down to it then yeah” Hinata said 

Tendou just nodded. A few hours later they finally made it back. Most of them were already asleep. Suga and Yams was the only ones still up. Hinata and Tendou unpacked the stuff they had found, Suga helping. 

“How's Yamaguchi holding up?” Hinata asked 

“I really don’t know he still won’t talk but he did answer some of my questions with head nodes” Suga said putting the cans up 

Hinata nodded 

Everyone went to sleep but Tendou couldn’t. He sat in the living room deep in his own thoughts he didn’t realize Ushijima walked over to him. 

“Tendou?” Ushijima asked sitting down next to him. Tendou jumped. 

“O-oh hey” Tendou said “why are you up?” 

“I should be asking you the same thing” Ushijima snickered 

“Heh...just thinking” Tendou said with a small laugh 

“About what?” 

“What would you do if I was bite and there was nothing you could do about it?” Tendou asked 

Ushijima looked at him for a minute then spoke “I would stay with you-” 

“Tell the end” Tendou cut him off “do you think we are going to make it?” 

“I don’t know, now come on you need to get some sleep” Ushijima said standing up grabbing Tendou’s arm. 

The next few days were normal well as normal as it could get. They still weren’t safe but it was the best they could do since there was no help around. They didn’t know if anyone was still alive. Suga ended up getting sick at first it was just like a cold then it keep getting worse and worse. 

Suga sat up “Daichi” he said looking over at him 

“Yes” he said and looked up “wait no lay back down” 

“It’s fine...” Suga said then looked down “I don’t want to die” 

“You're not don’t say that” Daichi said walking over to him and put a hand on his back. 

Suga smiled and laid down and tried to get some sleep to help him feel better. Still he was getting sicker and sicker every day. He had a sharp pain in his left side after a while he decide to look and his heart stopped. There was a scratch that looked infected. Did he hit something? Did a zombie scratch him? When he never felt it. Daichi then walked into the room and Suga put his shirt down. 

“You feeling any better?” He asked 

“Still feeling like shit” Suga laughed 

Daichi would bring him soup or canned fruits to eat. The scratch got worse and worse every day making his veins show more around it. Soon it would be to bad to hide. 

Suga was woken out by Daichi freaking out. 

“Suga...SUGA” Daichi shook him 

“What, what's wrong” 

“Yamaguchi is missing” Daichi said 

“Wait what! How he’s hurt he couldn’t have ran away” Suga said 

“Yeah I know” Daichi said 

“Have you looked all around the house?” Suga asked 

“Yes” 

“GUYS I FOUND HIM” They heard someone yell 

“I’ll be back” Daichi said and ran off before Suga could say anything. 

For a few minutes it was quiet. Then a gun went off with made Suga jump. His eyes glued to the door waiting for Daichi or someone to walk in. Finally, after what seemed like forever Daichi walked in and sat down on a chair next to the bed Suga was in. 

He didn’t say anything then he broke down. Putting his face into his hands and cried. Suga couldn’t move from the pain. 

“W-what happened” Suga asked 

“We lost him...why are we losing everyone next it’s going to be you” Daichi cried 

“You don’t know that...i could make it” Suga said knowing it wasn’t true 

“No...NO” Daichi yelled “Suga have you seen you side!” 

Suga’s heart sunk at the pain in Daichi’s voice 

“We all know...Asahi noticed it yesterday” Daichi said 

“I-I’m sorry I should have said something” 

“You’re fine...I understand why you didn’t” 

After that no one said anything. The next few days Suga was losing the ability to move or eat and talk. Daichi and Asahi took him outside and set him far away from the house and did what they had to do. 

Tendou and Ushijima decided it was time to part ways. 

“We are going to go our own way and find a safe place for our own” Tendou said walking over to Daichi 

“We wish you guys the best of luck” Ushijima said while waking out the door. 

It was only Daichi, Asahi, Hinata, and Kageyama left after that. The four decide to move more into town. After hours of walking they found a safe house with two-story so it was safer. Everyone unpacked and settled in. Asahi pasted out canned food to everyone. Daichi had already gone to sleep so it was only Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi. 

“Is Daichi going to be ok?” Hinata asked 

“I-I don’t know” Asahi answered putting his head down then stood up “I’m going to head to sleep and I'll see if Daichi is able to go on a raid” 

“Ok” Hinata and Kageyama said together 

After a while they both went to sleep. Daichi and Asahi went out to find more food. Hours pasted and no one showed back up I was already getting dark. 

“Oh no...” Hinata said 

“Maybe they are running late” Kageyama said 

They went to sleep hoping they would be back when they wake up. Hinata couldn’t sleep. What if they had lost them like everyone else. There really was no hope. They weren’t going to live. 

Why did it happen to them? Why were they even trying to live? It was useless. 

They weren’t back. They were gone their captain and ace were gone. Everyone was. Hinata and Kageyama went out to look for them. They stayed out all day looking with no luck. Then it was finally the end. 

“HINATA” Kageyama yelled from behind. Hinata turned around to see him on the ground with a zombie on top. He ran over and pushed it off of him being pulled down with it. Getting bite on the neck he let out a loud scream and then heard a gunshot and the zombie dropped. 

“Oh my God...no” Kageyama said running over to Hinata 

Hinata let out a small laughed filled with pain. 

“Please don’t leave” Kageyama cried while setting Hinata up against the side of a house 

“You're going to be alright; you can make it without me” Hinata coughed “just tell my story” Hinata laughed 

After a while Kageyama knew what he had to do. 

As Kageyama loads the gun and slowly points it in between Hinata’s eyes, tears start to form in his eyes. A few seconds pass then he finally breaks down and puts the gun down. Hinata looks down at Kageyama unable to talk or move due to the infection. Kageyama looks up at Hinata and smiles and puts the gun to his head. Hinata wanted to move he wanted to scream and tell him to stop and to move on and survive without him but he couldn’t all he could do was cry with a straight emotionless face slowly turning blue. 

“I-I’m sorry Hinata...I can’t do it...I’m sorry you had to suffer through this....at least you made me feel invincible while we were alive” Kageyama says with one last smile “I'll see you in the afterlife...goodbye”. He pulled the trigger after one last smile to his best that was already half way gone. 

All Hinata could do was see his best friend end his own life. He wanted to move and hold him one last time. He wanted to say goodbye. After a few minutes, the old Hinata was gone. Now he lives as a lifeless shell of his old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: xxqueen_of_lovexx  
> also follow um_n0p3_ she helped me a lot with his story   
> Thank you for reading sorry if this is rushed


	4. Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter of what happened after everything   
> I wanted to have some type of happy ending :)

{4 years later} 

After four years, the government of Japen was able to find a cure. The government saved the remaining survivors from the apocalypse. Tendou sat down looking around at the people who were there. He had made it, Ushijima walked over to him. 

“Do you think they made it?” Tendou asked 

“I don’t know” Ushijima said 

They then heard a yell from behind them. 

“Oh my God” Tendou said turning around the see who it was. “Tanaka!” he yelled standing up. The boy smiled; he's hair had grown out a lot and he looked skinner and weaker. He was alive, he had made it out alive too. 

“Hey” Tanaka said walking over to the taller boy 

“You’re still alive, how did you even make it? And why did you leave?” the red headed boy asked. 

“I don’t know...” he answered looking down at his feet 

Tendou stayed silent “well, do you know if anyone else made it out alive” Ushijima asked standing up next to Tendou. 

“No, not that I've seen” he said looking back up “I looked everywhere but no sigh of anyone” 

They all sighed and sat down. They talked about what happened and cried about everything they had lost. For the most part they lived, they can tell the story of how they made it through and lived. 

Tendou, Ushijima, and Tanaka wished the rest a better life in the afterlife knowing they were watching over them. 

Tendou remembered what Ushijima had told him the day they left from the group. 

“I will stay with you till dawn do us part” 

He smiled knowing that they were finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending doesn't really make since   
> But other than that thanks for reading  
> I plan on making more stories later on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so sorry if it sucks


End file.
